Peach Fuzz: In Times Of Danger
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Chibi, a nine year old child,lives in a green beautiful valley in Amazon Lily. Then, he encountered a nine year old girl named Amanda. Prior to meeting this mysterious girl, he used to be sad and angry about his family leaving him. Now,he will protect her


_**Peach Fuzz: In Times of Danger**_

Introduction: Chibi, a nine year old child and an experienced fighter, lives in a green beautiful valley in Amazon Lily. Then, he encountered a nine year old girl named Amanda. Before he met her he used to live on his own fending for his life. Now, he actually has someone to fight for, something to live for and his whole life is turned around.

_**Author's Note: I love Peach Fuzz manga and it always frustrating to that there is no romance in the manga. It's been stuck in my cute little head for like 3years. So I decided to make an OC character named Chibi (couldn't think any other name though, sorry).**_

_**Lastly, I'm doing a fanfiction similar to this but it's handwritten. But, I might put it up pretty soon though. And this is my first fanfiction so be easy on me okay. Plus, I might do a little crossover from other manga I like and many OC's ive got. **_

_**Anyway, without further a duo, enjoy the story.**_

**Chapter I: Start of Something New**

The sun rose up on Amazon Lily, A green and beautiful large valley, where variety of children lives. Chibi, a silver hair boy with Blue-Green color eyes and an excellent Fighter with a sweet and kind-hearted personality, is now picking up his lunch: a fallen dragon. As he dragged the dragon to his house, people watched his body covered in blood from fighting the dragon. His shirt was half clawed out while his black jeans were badly ripped also as well. He opened the door, walks inside, and closed it behind him. He sighed. He nearly got killed by taking down a dragon alone and to make matter worse, he got ambushed by a group different beasts that worn him down a lot.

"_**Jeez. That was brutal, too brutal now that I think about it now. At least I came back covered in blood and claw marks, but alive and that's good enough**_." Chibi thought while touching his claw marks all over his body. He then took the dead dragon and cooked it over a burning bone fire. While he waited; he walked towards his bed and slowly laid his body on the comfortable mattress. He sighed again. It's happening again; his haunted memories about his family. He missed his family so much that he sometimes cries in his sleep. He remember his brother, Vayne, telling about their mother died after giving birth to Chibi and their father abandoned his family before Chibi himself was born. After their mother's death, he and Vayne came to Amazon lily and live in peace. Then, Vayne caught a disease that was incurable. He died in seven months after being exposed. Even though it's been 4 years after his brother's death, he still gets memories about them and he is utterly disturbed and emotional about his past haunting him all over again of his life, much to his annoyance.

"_**It's been 4 years now. I need to move on and put my past behind me."**_ Chibi thought to himself again. After the dragon meat looks ready, he began to chomp it down slowly.

"_**HELP!"**_ cried a young female girl. Chibi heard the cry and got on his feet right away.

"That voice It's a girl!" Chibi said to himself. He barged through the door and ran to the valley.

The girl ran as quickly she can to avoid being killed by the pack of wolfs. She have several claw marks on her legs, which making it difficult her run at her fullest. She has long blonde hair shortly passing her shoulders with Gold-Yellow eyes. She is wearing a long pink dress shortly passing down her knees. She then took another claw strike which she cried in pain and fell on her stomach.

"Owww " the girl moaned. As she got up a little, she noticed the pack of wolfs is getting closer.

"_**I've got you now little girl. Hehehe."**_ The wolf pack leader evilly said.

"Get away from me! The girl cried.

"_**Not a chance, you little twerp. You'll make a nice dinner for me"**_ The wolf pack leader replied.

"_**I'm going to die. I'm going to die."**_ The girl thought, panicking in fear.

She is having thoughts of people who she cared most while panicking in fear of death.

"_**I don't want to die yet"**_ The young girl thought in fear as her honey colored eyes started too watered in tears.

"_**HELP ME"**_ The girl cried out._**"It's useless! Your mine!!!"**_ The wolf pack leader laughed as he jumped towards the girl.

Suddenly, Chibi jumped in front of the girl just in time to hit the wolf back. He punched the wolf leader with an uppercut which impacts the wolf's stomach. The wolf quickly got balance and jumped back towards his group.

"_**You little brat."**_ The wolf leader growled.

'Sorry to barged in, but this girl is not on the menu." Chibi said while smirking at the wolf.

"_**Out of my way. That girl is our lunch."**_ The wolf bitterly said.

"Didn't you hear me baka. I said this girl is___**NOT**___menu_**. **_Either you deaf or stubborn like me. Which one is it?" Chibi asked.

"_**Why you little**____** just for that, I'm going to kill you first."**_ The wolf said in anger.

Chibi then cracked his knuckles and took his stance. "Bring It Inu-mutt."

The two people stared at each other. Then the fight started. The wolf leader made his first attack; leaped towards Chibi with a bite attack. Chibi dodged the attack and counterattack the wolf; ramming his fist against the wolf's face, knocking him down. The wolf slowly got up to his feet and resumes the fight. While the fight grows into tension, the young girl looked at the boy who just saved her life.

"**Whoa**** that boy is amazing. His fighting skills are so cool**** I should get up now****"** The girl thought. But due to her injuries and her legs being tired from running, she couldn't move and was stuck on the ground. As she realized this, she crawled into a nearby bush and stayed there until the fight ceased.

"_**Come on! Is that the best you got?!**_" The wolf asked bitterly.

"Not even close." Chibi replied, continued smirking at his opponent.

Chibi continued to dodge the wolf's claws very well. The wolf started to get angrier and more aggressive each time he misses his opponent and still smirking at him. Then, he exploded in anger and finally managed to claw Chibi on his left cheek and manage to bite his right arm. The wolves bite down Chibi's hand very deep to make the wound more serving and painful. Chibi then flinched by the injury and punched the wolf in the face. The wolf was then knocked back.

"Tch pretty cheap from an animal like you." Chibi hissed in pain.

"_**Heh. What do you expect? In any situation like this, it's kill, or be killed.**_" The wolf replied.

"Hmm true. You still want to fight?" Chibi asked.

"_**Yeah! And your mine!!!"**_ The wolf shouted as he leaped towards Chibi to take him down.

"Hmph! Useless." Chibi said.

In a single second, the fight was ceased and Chibisuke looked at the wolf; he was knocked out from massive blood lost, pain and from the finale blow to the face. The other wolves looked in shock to see their leader was taken down by a human boy.

"Now then, leave now and take your leader with you while you're at it!" Chibi shouted.

The wolves then did as instructed and left, dragging their leader with them. With the threat all behind him now, he then called the girl that the wolves was chasing after.

"**Hey!!! Girlie!!! Where are you?!"** Chibi shouted.

"**Over here!" **The girl shouted.

Chibi then traced her voice and found her, on the ground covered in blood, claw marks and dirt.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Chibi asked.

"Yeah sort of." The girl replied weakly.

"Here, let me help you up." Chibi said.

"Oh! T-thank y-you." The girl stammered in shyness.

Chibi then put his hands under the girl's legs and her back. He then lifted the injured girl with his strength. The girl then blushed from her savior's strength. Chibi then carried the injured girl back to his village.

"Hey, I never asked you your name." Chibi said.

"My name is Amanda Keller." The injured girl introduced herself.

"My name is Chibisuke. But, you can call me Chibi" Chibi introduced himself to Amanda.

"Hey, I'm taking you to my village. If that's ok with you." Chibi continued.

"That's fine with me." Amanda weakly replied.

As the two children arrived at Chibi's village, the sky was turning from blue to orange with pink clouds. It was starting to get dark. Chibi finally arrived at his house and lead his newly guest into his home.

"Ahhh! Good to be home. Amanda, I'll lay you down on my bed." Chibi said.

"O-ok." Amanda replied as he let Chibi lay her on his bed.

"Wow, this bed is so soft and comfortable; I could sleep on this for days." Amanda said, relaxed.

"Heh, I could tell. You're hungry?" Chibi asked.

"Yes I am hungry." Amanda replied.

Chibi then searched his refrigerator and found some fruits; strawberries, pineapples, grapes and apples. He put the fruits on a plate and carries them to his living room, where Amanda was resting at.

"Here you go." Chibi said.

"Thank You!" Amanda replied.

"How it taste?" Chibi asked.

"Mmmm. They are delicious." Amanda moaned in sweetness.

"Glad to hear it. So, where are you from Amanda?" Chibi asked.

Amanda frowned. " I don't have a home anymore." Amanda"s golden eyes started to water up with hot tears.

Chibi eye-wided at this. "You don't **anymore**?"

Amanda shook her head. "My place caught on fire and although my house wasn't completely burned down, it was badly damaged. Also, my mother was at another town at the time of the fire. So with that said, I left to go where my mother was at, only ended up being attacked by wolves."

"And that when I came in and saw you being chased. That explains most of it. Anyway, now that you're exhausted, you can stay here in the meantime." Chibi replied.

Amanda stared at Chibi. "Really Chibi? I-I c-can stay here?"

"Sure. Besides it would be mean not to, and I haven't had anyone over in a while since my folks are gone." Chibi replied.

Amanda jumped in joy and happiness. "Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!"

Chibi chuckled a bit. Maybe having her around may be actually be fun.


End file.
